


Roses.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: It's hard to say no to her, really.
Relationships: Philip Carlyle/Caroline Barnum
Kudos: 4





	Roses.

They both know it's wrong. He's a man of two and thirty, and she's a girl, hardly a woman of five and ten. Yet there is something between Philip Carlyle and Caroline Barnum.

The papers wonder at it, wonder when he is seen taking her to the theater, when she is seen smiling at him during the ball held to honor Jenny Lind's arrival. Some might even say that is when it starts. While her father speaks to Jenny Lind, Caroline slips off for some air. 

She doesn't expect to find Mr Carlyle there, without a drink in his hand, instead, he holds a book. ''You left this at the last performance. I thought I'd return it to you.''

''Oh.'' she starts. She reaches out, takes the book from his hand. 

He raises one eyebrow. ''Isn't Fanny Hill a little too mature for you?''

''I like it. Besides, Father is rather- relaxed about such matters. He thinks I ought to know about the deed and all that comes with it.'' she says, and blushes.

He nods. ''You do know we shouldn't be alone together?''

''Father says you were a scandal before you joined the circus. But that's changed, I'm sure.'' Caroline steps forward, close enough so she can look into his eyes.

Philip laughs. ''To the papers, I still am a scandal.'' He looks down at Caroline. ''So you ought to be careful about your reputation.'' Caroline groans.

''My reputation doesn't matter to the papers. Yet.'' She starts to walk off, to return to her father's side, and he takes her by the arm and presses his mouth to hers, and she forgets all about leaving. He pulls away, starts to walk off. ''Don't go.'' she whispers, and it's hard to say no to a girl such as Caroline Barnum, really.  



End file.
